Fight For Me
by MiniAlice618
Summary: We all know Quinn Fabray had it all. Then she had Beth, and her life came crumbling down. Now she's regained her popularity but doesn't have one thing-Puck. Quinn sings him a song that was once for her, and hopes he'll take her back. Quick One Shot!


_**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight!**_

_**Summary-We all know Quinn Fabray had it all. She was the captain of the Cheerios, president of the Celibacy Club, and dated the star quarterback. But one night with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman changed that. After she gave birth to Beth in June, she returned back to McKinley in September without even as much as a glance at Puck. After Mr. Schuester tells them to pick a song that holds past meaning, she picks a song that she hopes will convince Puck to forgive her.**_

_**QPOV**_

My life used to be perfect. I had the best life a girl could ask for-perfect parents, perfect grades, perfect reputation. My whole life was practically set in stone. I would be head captain of the Cheerios, graduate McKinley, attend the community college, and eventually settle down with my quarterback boyfriend Finn. I would have my own successful real estate agency and he would have his own garage. That's where I thought I was headed.

I thought wrong.

All of those plans changed the night I slept with Puck. He got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day, so I slept with him. I lied to Finn and told him it was his, pressuring him about jobs, and money, and doctors. He was so good to me and I treated him teribly in return. After my parents kicked me out his mother took me in, of course until her and Finn found out the baby was Puck's. I moved in with Noah and he was even better than Finn. He drove me to and from school, protected me from slushie facials, and slept on the floor just so I could have a comfy bed. He stood by me in the delivery room even though I didn't want him there. And what did I give him in return? Nothing. I gave his first daughter up for adoption and completely shut him out of my life.

Now I'm sneaking around with my ex-boyfriend, and I know I'm hurting him. I know he knows. After that day in the auditorium, I saw him in the doorway. He knew, and he was hurt. Especially after he saw me glowering at Finn for hugging Rachel at Regionals. He deserves to be angry with me. I've never given him a chance. Now he's with Lauren, who he fought for. He never fought for me because he knew it was useless. Now when I pass him in the halls he glares at me, and my heart breaks.

As I walk into the choir room, lowering my head from the glares I received, I passed Finn who gave me a small smile. I smiled weakly back and took a seat in the back. I deserved the glares. These past few months I've been horrible. All I've done was revert back to my old self-from the days when people would part like the Red Sea when I walked down the hall.

"Alright guys, this week I really need you to dig deep. I want you to think of a song that's meaningful to you, a song that reminds of you of a loved one or a friend. A lot of you need to get in touch with your emotions and I'm hoping this will help you." Mr. Schuester said. I immediately saw Rachel's face grow sad. I sighed, feeling bad that I blew up on her in the auditorium. She loves Finn more than I do, and deserves to be with him.

When the bell rang 40 minutes later I walked out, already knowing the song I wanted to sing.

**Next Day**

I felt my hands shaking nervously as Mr. Schuester began picking kids to sing. I sighed in relief when Rachel volunteered to go first. She smiled softly as she looked at Finn, wringing her hands. For once she went straight to singing instead of making a speech.

_**Something always brings me back to you**_

_**It never takes too long**_

_**No matter what I say or do**_

_**I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone**_

_**You hold me without touch**_

_**You keep me without chains**_

_**I never wanted anything so much**_

_**Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain**_

_**Set me free, leave me be**_

_**I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity**_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall**_

_**I'm just the way I'm supposed to be**_

_**But you're on to me and all over me**_

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile**_

_**When I thought that I was strong**_

_**But you touch me for a little while**_

_**And all my fragile strength is gone**_

_**Set me free, leave me be**_

_**I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity**_

_**Here I am and I stand so tall**_

_**I'm just the way I'm supposed to be**_

_**But you're on to me and all over me**_

_**I live here on my knees**_

_**As I try to make you see**_

_**That you're everything I think I need**_

_**Here on the ground**_

_**But you're neither friend nor foe**_

_**Though I can't seem to let you go**_

_**The one thing that I still know**_

_**Is that you're keeping me down**_

_**You're keeping me down**_

_**You're on to me, on to me and all over**_

_**Something always brings me back to you**_

_**It never takes too long**_

_**~Sara Bareilles 'Gravity'**_

Finn stood up and hugged Rachel tightly. She wrapped her small arms around his waist, smiling triumphantly. All the girls 'Awwed' while the boys sighed in relief. We all needed our power couple back and were happy they were together again.

"Who wants to go next?" Mr. Schuester asked. I sighed. It was now or never.

I raised my hand slowly as Mr. Schu looked at me, a little surprised.

"Go ahead Quinn." he smiled. I nodded and walked to the center of the room. I whispered to the band and they smiled, remembering what they had to do.

"I was wondering if the girls could come and help me? Once they hear it they'll know what to do." I said softly. They nodded and stood up, sitting on the stools behind me. As the opening chords of 'Beth' played, Puck's head snapped up. I smiled at him before opening my mouth.

_**Beth I hear you calling**_

_**But I can't come home right now**_

_**Me and the boys are playing**_

_**And we just can't find the sound**_

_**Just a few more hours**_

_**And I'll be right home to you**_

_**I think I hear them calling**_

_**Oh Beth what can I do**_

_**Beth what can I do**_

_**You say you feel so empty**_

_**That our house just ain't our home**_

_**I'm always somewhere else**_

_**And you're always there alone**_

_**Just a few more hours**_

_**And I'll be right home to you**_

_**I think I hear them calling**_

_**Oh Beth what can I do**_

_**Beth what can I do**_

_**Beth I know you're lonely**_

_**And I hope you'll be alright**_

_**'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night**_

_**~'Beth' by Kiss**_

I bit my lip hopefully, looking up at Puck. For the first time in history, Noah Puckerman was speechless. Everybody was staring in shock, surprised that I still had feelings for him. Just then the bell rang, and Puck darted out before I could talk to him. I shut my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek. I'd really screwed up.

I yelped as somebody grabbed my wrist, pulling me from the choir room into an empty classroom. I sighed in relief when I saw Puck standing there.

"Don't do that!" I muttered, holding a hand to my heart. He just looked at me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked with a glare. I looked down and bit my lip.

"Puck-"

"You've ignored me ever since June, and then you spring that on me? Why would you do that? I had absolutely no deciscion in giving away Beth, pretty much no part in the pregnancy, and you treated me like crap. Then you sing that song?" he snapped.

"I know. I know I've treated you terribly, and you don't deserve it at all. I'm just..." i trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Not what Quinn? For once in your life, just be clear!" he snapped. I glared at him.

"I'm scared, alright? I'm scared that I'll hurt you, and you don't deserve that! I'm scared that you don't love me!" I cried. His face softened and he put his hand on my hips, a reflex.

"Quinn, how could I not love you? Why would I risk my best friend hating me, popularity, and Santana Lopez just to sleep with you? I did it to convince you that I loved you. Sure, it didn't work out the way we wanted, but if you had just let me in things would be alright. Instead we're ignoring each other, not acting like we have a daughter." he sighed. I wiped a tear that had fallen and nodded.

"We're not over Fabray." he smirked, turning around and walking out cockily.

"So what's next?" I called hopefully.

"You made me fight for you. Now you have to fight for me." he snickered, walking down the hall. I huffed in annoyance but smiled at him. Why did I love somebody so annoying.


End file.
